


Counting On

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [30]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Gen, Humor, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Next time, Hilde is going to limit Relena to only three tequila cocktails.





	Counting On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 13th Cocktail party prompt: “One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor.”

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Counting On** by luvsanime02

########

“How many of those have you had?” Dorothy asks. She sounds impressed, and at any other time, Relena would probably be thrilled at being able to impress Dorothy.

As it is, Hilde watches as Relena starts slowly counting off on her fingers, her brows furrowed in concentration. “One tequila, two tequila, three tequila…”

Her voice trails off, and then Relena looks around her as though noticing for the first time where she is. “Floor!” she shouts dramatically, pointing at the ground she’s sitting on.

“I think the actual count is about six,” Sally says from the couch, moderately sipping from her own tequila sunrise as though to set a good example.

“Not bad,” Dorothy says, still admiringly. 

Hilde shakes her head. “I don’t think we should let her have any more, though.”

“I don’t think she could drink more right now, anyway,” Sally points out. They all look back down at Relena, who is still sitting happily on the floor, and Hilde notices that she’s started tilting to the side. As they watch, Relena slumps over, curls up, and falls asleep.

“Should we move her?” Dorothy asks after a moment of silence.

The three of them get Relena into her bed, and then clean up the living room.

“Not a bad party,” Dorothy concedes. “Wish I’d thought to record some of it, though.”

Hilde shakes her head. “Of course you do.”

“Well, as fun as this has been, I have work in the morning,” Sally admits.

“Technically, me too,” Dorothy says, pouring herself another drink. Hilde has no idea what Dorothy actually does for a living, but has no doubt that she’s the head of her company or whatever, and can afford to walk in late.

“I’m leaving too,” Hilde says, waving goodbye. She has a shuttle to catch in the morning, and though she’s not the one piloting, Hilde still doesn’t want to spend the flight with a hangover.

“I’ll make sure Relena’s alright,” Dorothy replies, and maybe that shouldn’t be so reassuring, but Hilde believes her. She knows that Dorothy won’t let Relena drown herself in the toilet or something, even if she does record Relena stumbling around like a zombie in the morning.

No, this didn’t end up being a bad time at all. In fact, Hilde thinks that they should do this again sometime. Next time, though, Hilde will remember to limit Relena to only three tequila cocktails. 

That, she thinks wryly, should be more than enough for anyone.


End file.
